


Treat You Better | Tronnor

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caspar Lee - Freeform, Connor Franta - Freeform, Frivan, Gay, Joe Sugg - Freeform, M/M, Tronnor, Tyler Oakley - Freeform, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know that I can treat you better. Better than he can." - Shawn Mendes</p>
<p>[Based on the song Treat You Better]</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Copyright 2016 to Brianna (@1D_HarryStyles_1D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat You Better | Tronnor

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not going to be many chapters since it's based off of a song and the ida I have won't span out into over (at maximum) 10 chapters.
> 
> Yes, it's a Tronnor fanfic. :) I've been wanting to write one for ages but I never knew what to write about and then Connor posted the video of him sobbing and that got him on my mind and then I saw all of this Tronnor stuff and had Treat You Better in my head and bam! This beauty was created.
> 
> There won't be any smut because I can't bring myself to think of Connor and Troye in that type of situation...it just makes me kinda uneasy in all honesty. They're innocent little flowers that like avocado toast and coffee!
> 
> Also, if you DO NOT ship Tronnor and are a bitter Troyler shipper, I mean this in the kindest way: Get the fuck out of this story. :) Nobody wants to read hate comments because it ruins it for the rest of us who actually enjoy shipping them. 
> 
> [[^^I'm only saying this because I've had run-ins like this with bitter Troyler shippers and I really don't want it again. It's rude and I don't want to fight!]]
> 
> Also, if you're going to come up in here and tell me that the Tronnor ship has sunk, FUCK OFF. I believe it's still sailing and I don't want to think differently. So if you do, I will block and report you as spam. :D
> 
> On that note....I hope you enjoy!
> 
> All the love. -B

_"I won't lie to you. I know he's just not right for you."_

_~*~_

Connor walked into the bakery that was just down the road from his house. He was craving her famous brownies before he went to the Youtube convention. Plus he needed something other than coffee to get him going for the day so he wouldn't be snappy at all of his Youtube friends. 

"Good morning, Connor!" the owner, Jessie, greeted when she noticed him walking in.

"Hey, Jessie," Connor answered with a smile and wave. 

"What are you doing here? Don't you have to be at that Youtube thing you were telling me about the other day?" she asked while cutting into the fresh pan of brownies. Connor went there so much, she knew exactly what he wanted.

"I'm going there after this. It doesn't start until eight, so I have and hour and thirty minutes to get there," he explained to her. 

"That's going to be fun for you, Con. Are you excited to see everyone? You haven't seen your British friends in a while. Or that Australian," she asked curiously. Connor appreciated how much she listened to him when he was only a happy customer.

"I've only seen Marcus, so yeah, I'm definitely excited to see all of the other Brits. And you're right...I haven't seen Troye other than video chat in a few months. I can't believe it's been that long," Connor realized.

"You still like that boy?" she asked flatly. 

"Troye? What?" Connor gulped. 

Jessie stopped getting Connor's brownie ready and rested her gloved hands on the counter, looking Connor in the eyes with a serious expression. "Please, Connor. You can tell by the way you act. You're always so much happier and damn near excited when his name is brought up. Also, you always have to talk to him if he messages you or something when you're in here. Don't forget that you always like to sneak him into the conversation. I remember that we were talking about your sister one day and ended up talking about Troye for the rest."

"He's my best friend; of course I'm going to talk about him all the time," Connor shrugged, trying to shrug off any evidence of his feelings towards Troye.

"Alright. Just remember that best friends don't daydream about each other," Jessie said as she went back to finishing up wrapping the brownie before handing it over the glass display case. "Have a good day, babe. Bring your friends in after the convention."

"I certainly will," Connor smiled. "Thanks, Jessie!"

Connor walked out of the bakery and into his car. Once he was in, he looked at himself in the rearview mirror. He couldn't believe that Jessie had assumed that he had a crush on Troye Sivan. Of all people, she just had to pick him. She wasn't wrong. Connor had had a crush on Troye from the moment the two have met, it had just grown since they had gone with Tyler Oakley and Troye's brother Steele to San Francisco back in 2014. 

Basically, he had had feelings for Troye for two years and had yet to tell him that. 

In a way, Connor was embarrassed that he had been such a chicken and hadn't even hinted at it, but in another way, he didn't want to lose the tight bond that the two had if he would tell Troye and the Australian wouldn't feel the same way. Connor didn't want to make it awkward or anything of that sort. He was pretty happy with the way they were, even if he did wish that there was more. 

Connor got on I-5 and started to make his way to Anaheim Convention Center so he wouldn't be late to Vidcon. It took forty minutes to arrive, so he would have plenty of time to mingle with all of his friends and do whatever else before everyone started to arrive. 

~*~

Connor arrived at the convention center just in time. He had forty-five minutes to find all of his friends and everything. The OCD side of him was rather thankful for the early arrival since the traffic was starting to get congested. Connor hurried into the building from the reserved parking ramp as he was greeted with Vidcon staff. 

"Good morning, Connor," one of the security guards said. Connor thought that his name was Phil. He couldn't remember from last year. He only knew that his daughter was a huge fan. 

"Morning!" Connor greeted as he hurried to where everyone would be. 

As he made his way throughout the empty convention center, he noticed how everything was so quiet and clean. He always loved being one of the first people there so he could notice the calm before the three day storm. By the time the last day came around, the place was in need of very much TLC. It's not that maintenance didn't try to keep up because they did; it was easier to let the place go a little instead of spending a whole bunch of time shining it up only for it to get dirty the next day. 

"Connor!" Tyler Oakley said as Connor ran square into him.

"Tyler!" Connor greeted back, giving the smaller boy a hug.

"It's been too long! We need to collab again soon," Tyler said. 

Strangely enough, it had been a long time since the two had seen each other - and collaborated. They lived in the same area, but life just got hold of both of them and didn't allow them free time to visit one another. 

"It has. We might have to film this weekend. Like do a huge collab like Joe did with the Youtuber Whispers," Connor told him. "That would be extremely fun."

"Oh my God, yes!" Tyler agreed. 

"Have you seen Troye?" Connor asked. "Not that I want to stop talking to you because it's been forever, b-"

"Connor, I know," Tyler laughed. "He's in there. Have you met his boyfriend yet?"

Connor had started to take off, but stopped in his tracks and looked back at his friend. "You what?"

"Have you met Troye's new boyfriend yet?" Tyler repeated. Connor's heart fell to the core of the Earth at his words. 

"Boyfriend? He didn't even tell me had one," Connor said, trying to act as if his entire world had just been crushed.

"Yeah, he brought him with this weekend. He wanted to announce him and show him off during his set," Tyler told him. "He's actually pretty nice. I think you two will get along great."

_Yeah, when Hell freezes over,_ Connor thought. 

With his legs slightly shaking, Connor continued going into the room that Tyler directed him to. He suddenly felt the urge to turn around and go back to his car. He didn't want to see Troye or anyone anymore. He wanted to go home and drink his coffee and live his life instead of being trapped at Vidcon until the early morning hours. But before Connor could make a run for it, Troye noticed him.

"Oh my God, Connor!" Troye yelled from across the big empty room and started running towards him with his arms wide open.

Connor didn't run towards him and just opened his arms instead, his lips pursed. Troye jumped onto him and clung onto him like a koala bear. "Hey, Troye!" 

"I missed you so much, Con Con," Troye told him, his voice muffled as he talked into Connor's shoulder. Troye suddenly jumped down and looked at Connor with his wild blue eyes. "I have someone that I want you to meet. C'mon!"

Troye grabbed Connor's hand and began dragging him across the room to where Troye had been standing before Connor came in. There was a guy awkwardly standing there, watching as Troye drug his best friend along. 

"Connor, this is my boyfriend, Dusty. Dusty, this is my best friend, Connor Franta," Troye introduced with a big smile. "Together we are Trusty."

"He came up with the whole Trusty thing, not me," Dusty laughed, almost like he was embarrassed or ashamed of it. 

"Every couple has to have a ship name!" Troye exclaimed.

Dusty just rolled his eyes and shook Connor's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Connor. I've heard a lot about you."

"I wish I could say the same," Connor said, looking to Troye.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Troye defended. 

Yeah, it definitely was a surprise. An unwanted one. 

~*~


End file.
